Delia pushes Jillian!
Delia pushes Jillian is a story line from the long running series, Ryan's Hope that ran in 1976. This storyline dealt with the injuring of Jillian Coleridge by the conniving Delia Reid Coleridge over Delia's estranged husband at the time, Frank Ryan. The other storyline intertwined into one another concerns the announcement of Mary Ryan Fenelli being pregnant. Plot While Maeve Ryan (Helen Gallagher) is cooking for the bar she owns in the evening, Jillian Coleridge comes into the kitchen and is upset. Maeve is worried about Jill who had some medical issues. Jill had had her sister, Faith, run some tests. Meanwhile, Maeve's husband, John (Bernard Barrow) breezes in and announces that he was going to have their son in-law, Jack Fenelli (Michael Levin) come to the apartment and recuperate from his injuries. However, both are worried about Jill and her sadness. Maeve suggests that she go upstairs and lie down until she felt better. They were worried though, that Delia (Ilene Kristen), who is Jill's arch-enemy, would come through the front door of the apartment and see her there. Sure enough, Delia saw Jill on the couch and a fight ensued. Delia, in a blind fury, shoves Jill and she falls over a tricycle that belonged to Little John Ryan, knocking her out cold. In a panic, Delia interrupts a family celebration about Mary Ryan Fenelli (Kate Mulgrew) being pregnant for the first time, announcing that she killed Jillian. Fortunately, Delia's push did not kill Jill, but it did give her a concussion. Pat (Malcolm Groome), a neurologist, checked the woman that his brother loved, and had her taken to the Hospital's ER. Meanwhile, Mary had gotten in touch with Frank (Michael Hawkins) who came immediately. Delia again tried to explain what happened, of course, conveniently trying to place blame on everyone else, and not her. However, Frank announced to a stunned family that it had been DELIA who had pushed him down the flight of stairs in the hospital and injured him almost to the point of killing him! Delia was angered that Frank had exposed the secret which he had promised to keep for the sake of the family. Frank explained the whole story to the family and Delia was angered. She demanded that someone believe her. The family doesn't know it at that point, but they finally are starting to see Delia for the conniving woman that she really is. Finally, after a while, the family goes home, and waits to hear from Pat about Jill's x-rays. Mary then confronts Delia about what she had done to Frank, and then Maeve told her off as well. Maeve goes to bed, and John sends Delia out of the room. Then, he and Mary quietly celebrate the fact that his daughter "with the freckles and the pig tails and the terrible temper that she got from nobody but me" is going to be giving birth. Delia then meets with her attorney and she finds out that because of what she did to both Frank and Jill, the chances of her getting her son in a custody hearing was nil. Category:Ryan's Hope story arcs